Kidnacked Chapter 1: Prologue, a sonic the hedgehog fanfic
by EggmanFan321
Summary: Nack has stolen the Master Emerald and the 7 Chaos Emeralds so Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles team up with Eggman to take them back.
1. Chapter 1

Knuckles is sleeping in front of the Master Emerald unaware of what's happening. A person wearing a backpack walks up to the Master Emerald, grabs it, and tries to cramp it in his backup. Knuckles starts waking up so the person escapes on an airship and Knuckles wakes up seeing the criminal escape. Knuckles grabs a rock at the ship and seconds later it explodes and the criminal falls into the water and Knuckles realizes who it is: Nack the Weasel! Nack falls into the water but emerges in Eggman's submarine.

"A personal gift from Ivo himself. He just doesn't know it yet". Nack laughs and grabs the emeralds again and escapes. Knuckles falls to the ground. Near the Island, Sonic is standing on the wing of the Tornado while Tails is driving.

"Hey, look, it's Knucklehead. He seems to be sad about something. Maybe we should go check it out." They land on the Island and Sonic gets Knuckles up.

"What's wrong buddy?" Knuckles pushes Sonic away and looks up into the sky as Nack's laugh echoes across Mobius.

"That dirty little weasel stole the Master Emerald and the 7 Chaos Emeralds! If we try to get them back, if he's smart enough, he'll go super and kick our butts back to Angel Island!" Sonic gets up and puts his hand on Knuckles' shoulder.

"Unless we have a machine-building genius on our side." Knuckles wipes Sonic's hand away and looks at him.

"We have Tails." Sonic laughs and shakes his head.

"Yes, but I'm talking about Ivo Robotnik. Eggman?" Knuckles gasps and gets mad.

"You're going to try to get Eggman to help us? You might as well hire a walrus!" Sonic laughs and looks into the water.

"That's Plan B!" Knuckles and Tails faceplam.

"But before I stoop that low, I'll try to find Fang myself." Sonic runs off and comes back seconds later.

"Nope. Let's get get Eggman!" Knuckles looks at Sonic.

"Sonic, Eggman ain't going to help us." Eggman suddenly appears behind them in his Eggmobile and laughs.

"Well, maybe I will and I maybe I won't. It depends. What has the sniper stole?" Knuckles whispers to Sonic not to tell Eggman but Sonic ignores him.

"The Master Emerald and the 7 Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman slyly smiles and laughs.

"Well, in that case, of course I'll help you... for a price!" Knuckles angrily growls at him.  
"That's not going to happen, egghead!" Sonic pushes Knuckles back and Tails grabs him.

"Ignore him. He hasn't been the same since Nack stole the emeralds. What do you want from us?" Eggman is still slyly smiling.

"Give me the chaos emeralds!" Sonic gasps and almost falls over but keeps himself up.

"What? I'd never do that, Eggman! I'd rather die!" Sonic closes his eyes and turns his head away from Eggman while crossing his arms.

"That can be arranged, hedgehog." Eggman is about to push a button but Sonic stops him and laughs nervously.

"Oh, okay, so be it. You'll get the emeralds and I'll keep my life. Fair deal?" Eggman and Sonic shake hands and Knuckles calms down but is still screaming on this inside and Tails lets him go.

"Fair deal, hedgehog!" Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails get into the Eggmobile and they fly off as Eggman laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Nack is admiring the emeralds and laughs unaware of what's coming.

"If anyone tries to get these emeralds I'll go super and kick their a..." Suddenly, the ship rumbles and Nack falls down.

"Dang it!"

* * *

The Eggmobile is nearing Nack's ship.

"Hey, why does this ship look familiar?" Eggman sighs remembering what happened.

"Sonic, this is my ship. Nack took it so he could steal those emeralds. I knew everything he was going to do. He explained it to me. The reason I was out was because I was looking for you. I just thought I'd play along." Sonic sighs too and realized what it must have been liked.

"He took my badniks and made them his own. Turned everything of mine into his imagine. Entering that ship will be death." Sonic laughs.

"When that stuff was yours I fought it all and survived. What makes you think I can't stop it now because of some psycho weasel." Sonic laughs more and Eggman growls and turns back to Sonic.

"He is a devil and needs to be stopped and you laugh. If you want take this seriously, I'll stop him myself and if I die so be it!" Eggman is about to push a button but Sonic stops him.

"I'm so sorry, Eggy. I didn't mean it. Please don't do this!" Eggman sighs and removes his hand.

"Fine." Eggman cheers up.

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic looks at him.

"That's my line." Eggman shrugs.

"And it also sounds better coming out of your mouth." Everyone else agrees.

* * *

Nack is pacing around the emeralds.

"Don't you blasted over-powered crystals do anything? I thought you were powerful beings, gods, overlords, something like that that could make someone super. But your just sitting there mocking me with your mocking...ness..."

"Sir." Nack screams and walks back. He turns his head to see a waiting Orbot.

"Oh, it's just you. Want do you want?" Orbot rolls over to a hologram projecter and it shows an image of the Eggmobile. Nack laughs.

"They want a battle. That's what they'll get! Orbot, ready the Nackniks. Niknacks. I haven't worked out the details yet just get them ready, you metal idiot!" Orbot quickly rolls away and Nack falls to the ground and groans.

"Why today?!" He suddenly gets up and looks at the emeralds.

"Of course! It was so obvious! The answer was in front of me the whole time! GO SUPER!" The Chaos Emeralds swirl around above his head and he starts turn super and he laughs.

* * *

The Eggmobile reach the ship and they enter it.

"We are here!" They walk along the ship and reach Super Nack waiting for them.

"Hello, idiots!" Nack laughs at them, smiling evilly with his badniks floating behind him.


End file.
